All I want for Christmas is you
by SalemaW
Summary: Castiel offre à Dean un calendrier de l'avent un peu spécial. Destiel et Sabriel en fond.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Chanson de Maria Carey.

Destiel et Sabriel de Noël.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Les couples avec d'énormes différences d'âge, ça me gêne. Je veux dire, ça fait vieux pervers et démoniaque ! Déclara Dean, le nez dans le journal du jour.

Sam et Gabriel, enlacés sur le canapé, le regardaient, surpris et désespérés.

Castiel, lui, semblait triste.

\- Mais Dean, s'ils s'aiment, ce n'est pas trente années qui …

\- Trente ans Cas ! C'est énorme ! La fille elle a 20 ans et le vieux en a au moins 50 ans. C'est vachement malsain.

L'ange du jeudi baissa la tête.

\- Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit.

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Gabriel, qui lui avait vu les ailes de son cadet se baisser de tristesse, se leva et attrapa l'aîné Winchester par le col.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Dean-o ! Je suis patient, vraiment. Mais là tu viens de briser le cœur de mon petit angelot avant d'en écraser les morceaux. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrase moi-même, tu as plutôt intérêt à aller t'excuser. Tout de suite !

Dean avala difficilement sa salive. Quand il voulait, l'Archange était vraiment flippant. C'était à se demander ce que Sam lui trouvait.

\- Je … Je parlais du couple dans le journal. En quoi cela le touche-t-il ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit absolument aucun commentaire. Gabriel, lui, raffermit sa prise, l'orage dansant dans ses iris.

\- Dean Winchester, mon petit frère est amoureux de toi, nom de Père ! Il est amoureux de toi mais il a des milliers d'années de plus que toi. Tu la sens la différence d'âge ? Mais toi, bien sûr, tu es trop abruti pour comprendre tout ça ! Et pourtant, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean rougit.

\- Je …

\- N'est-ce pas ?

L'orage grondait dehors.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Il le lâcha.

\- Alors va t'excuser. Immédiatement.

Le chasseur soupira de soulagement. Se faire tuer par un Archange en colère n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Il rejoignit la chambre de Castiel et entra sans frapper. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, ses ailes visibles et repliées sur lui, comme s'il voulait se cacher. Dean se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu les ailes de l'ange avant aujourd'hui, seulement une ombre diffuse. Gris foncé avec des reflets bleutés. Magnifique. Splendide.

\- Cas …

L'ange soupira et déplia ses ailes, laissant apparaître son visage et son corps. Ses yeux reflétaient la douleur et la tristesse.

\- Que veux-tu, Dean ?

\- M'excuser.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit la main vers les ailes, hypnotisé par la beauté des plumes. Lorsqu'il les toucha, délicatement, Castiel frémit. Il repoussa la main du chasseur, à regret.

\- Je pense que l'on doit discuter avant … avant que je puisse te laisser me caresser les plumes.

Il avait légèrement rougi et Dean se racla la gorge, gêné, lorsqu'il comprit que ce geste devait être particulièrement intime.

\- Cas', je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je m'en fous que tu aies des milliers d'années de plus que moi. Ça ne gêne pas Sammy et ton idiot de frère. Et moi non plus.

L'ange sourit et se leva.

\- Merci Dean. Mais … Je vais partir quelques jours.

\- Non, mais, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Demain nous serons le 1er décembre. Je reviendrais le 24 au soir. Je serais là pour Noël. Je te le promets. Nous fêterons Noël tous les quatre, comme une famille. Mais d'ici là … D'ici là, j'ai besoin de partir.

\- Mais …

\- Dean, j'en ai besoin. Après ça, je ne partirais plus. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Très bien Cas'. On t'attendra. Je t'attendrais.

\- Merci.

L'ange du jeudi disparut, après avoir demandé à son frère ainé de ne pas maltraiter le chasseur durant son absence.

Dès le lendemain, alors que Sam et Gabriel ouvraient la première case de leurs calendriers de l'Avent (un chacun car l'Archange ne partageait pas son chocolat, il ne fallait pas exagérer), Dean, lui, reçu une enveloppe portant le chiffre 1. Il l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une photo de lui et de Sammy, lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Ce présent était accompagné d'un mot.

 **« Si seulement tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux, tu y apercevrais toute la splendeur de ton âme. »**

Le jour 2 fut accompagné par un modèle réduit de l'Impala. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire et déposa la réplique dans sa chambre.

 **« A travers mes yeux, tu verrais aussi la perfection de ton corps et la bonté de ton cœur. »**

Les jours 3 et 4 furent des photos de John et Mary : une de leur mariage et une de leur rencontre. Le chasseur en eut les larmes aux yeux et ne manqua pas de montrer les images à Sam. Comment Castiel avait-il réussi à se procurer ça ?

 **« Les flammes de l'Enfer ont brûlé mes ailes, mais je ne regrette rien. »**

 **« Les flammes de l'Enfer ont torturé ma Grâce, mais j'y retournerais sans hésiter pour te chercher. »**

Les jours 5, 6 et 7 furent des éditions collectors dédicacés d'albums de Metallica et Led Zeppelin. Les yeux de l'humain s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant.

 **« Plus qu'une mission, tu es rapidement devenu ma raison d'aller de l'avant. Ma raison de me rebeller. Ma raison de devenir moi-même. Ma raison d'être libre. »**

 **« J'en ai fait des erreurs, commis des fautes, et pourtant tu m'as toujours pardonné. Nous nous sommes toujours tout pardonné. »**

 **« Entre mes frères et toi, entre le Paradis et toi … tu as toujours été mon choix. Tu seras toujours mon seul et unique choix. »**

Les jours 8, 9, 10 et 11 furent dédiés à des tartes venues des quatre coins du monde. Dean en fit presque une indigestion, mais il avait refusé d'en laisser la moindre miette. Et de partager. Castiel commençait vraiment à lui manquer. Il fut tenté de l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix mais il se retint.

 **« J'aime penser que je suis encore ton ange gardien. Celui qui veille sur ta vie et sur ton sommeil. »**

 **« Mais j'aimerais tellement plus. J'aimerais … »**

 **« Me permettrais-tu d'être le gardien de ton cœur ? J'en prendrais soin, je te le promets. »**

 **« Je veillerais sur ton cœur et sur tes rêves. Je t'envelopperais de mes ailes pour que les griffes de tes cauchemars ne t'atteignent plus jamais. »**

Les jours 12, 13 et 14 offrirent au chasseur de nouvelles armes, dont le manche était gravé à son nom. Sam affirma que c'était très classe.

 **« Les émotions humaines sont particulièrement déstabilisante pour un ange. C'était un peu effrayant au départ, je dois bien te l'avouer. »**

 **« La colère de te voir abandonner le combat, le désespoir de te penser mort, la peur de te perdre … »**

 **« … l'inquiétude que tu sois blessé, la tristesse de ton rejet. »**

Les jours 15, 16, 17 apportèrent un T-shirt AC/DC, une figurine d'ange et un nouveau chargeur de téléphone. Dean sourit. Castiel le connaissait vraiment bien. Il avait même remarqué que son chargeur était cassé.

 **« Et puis, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie face à toutes ces femmes qui ont la chance et l'honneur de finir dans tes bras. »**

 **« Un ange n'est pas censé être égoïste … mais Dean, je ne te veux que pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec elles. »**

 **« Et puis, j'ai compris. J'ai ressenti l'amour. L'amour pour toi. Pour toi tout entier. »**

Le jour 18 fut une photo de John, Mary et Dean, au moment de Noël. Quand Dean voyait Sam et Gabriel enlacés, il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Son ange lui manquait.

 **« I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
 **There is just one thing I need**  
 **I don't care about the presents**  
 **Underneath the Christmas tree »**

Le jour 19 fut une photo de Dean tenant un Sammy qui venait de naître. Gabriel trouva ça terriblement mignon et ne manqua pas de « copier la photo pour un usage ultérieur. »

 **« I just want you for my own**  
 **More than you could ever know**  
 **Make my wish come true**  
 **All I want for Christmas is you »**

Le jour 20 offrit un nouveau kit de nettoyage pour l'Impala. Il irait bien faire un tour avec Baby. Et Cas. Cas, sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala…

 **« I don't need to hang my stocking**  
 **There upon the fireplace**  
 **Santa Claus won't make me happy**  
 **With a toy on Christmas day »**

Le jour 21 apporta un lot de bière. Un énorme lot. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour faire oublier le manque que le chasseur ressentait. Toutes les attentions et les mots de ces vingt derniers jours … Cas était vraiment un ange, dans tous les sens du terme. Et Dean voulait qu'il devienne son ange. Son ange à lui tout seul.

 **« I just want you for my own**  
 **More than you could ever know**  
 **Make my wish come true**  
 **All I want for Christmas is you »**

Le jour 22 ce fut un bouquet de fleurs, ce qui valut à Dean des moqueries de son frère.

 **« I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
 **I won't even wish for snow, and I**  
 **I just want to keep on waiting**  
 **Underneath the mistletoe »**

Le jour 23 rima avec boîte de chocolat. « Gourmand » avait ricané Gabriel.

 **« 'Cuz I just want you here tonight**  
 **Holding on to me so tight**  
 **What more can I do**  
 **Baby all I want for Christmas is you »**

Et puis vint le jour 24. Dean ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe. Ce soir, il reverrait enfin son ange. Ce soir, il pourrait l'embrasser. Le chasseur observa la petite plume qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une plume de Castiel. Il la garderait précieusement. Toujours.

 **« All I want for Christmas is you »**

Alors que 22 heures sonnaient, Castiel apparut enfin dans la grande salle du bunker. Dean se leva précipitamment, renversant sa bière au passage, marchant sur le pied de son frère et se jeta sur l'ange.

\- Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux pour Noël Cas. Et merci pour ce merveilleux calendrier de l'avent.

Castiel sourit et le chasseur l'embrassa.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Gabriel applaudit.

\- Au nom de Père, enfin ! Bon, profitez bien de votre réveillon de Noël, moi je dois m'occuper de l'élan du Père Noël.

\- Hey !

Le jeune chasseur suivit son Archange dans leur chambre en riant.

\- Ne pars plus jamais Cas. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Moi aussi, tout ce que je voulais pour Noël, c'était toi.

L'ange sourit et déploya ses ailes.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'un vieillard comme moi sais faire.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends, tu m'en veux toujours pour cette histoire de différence d'âge ?

L'ange sourit et poussa son humain sur le canapé.

\- Tu verras. Et puis, n'ai-je pas droit de profiter de mon cadeau de Noël, même si minuit n'a pas encore sonné ?

Dean sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. Tout ce que tu veux.

Castiel plongea sur les lèvres de Dean, tandis que celui-ci passait la main entre ses plumes.

 ** _All I want for Christmas is you …_**


End file.
